


That's What Friends Are For

by linkuus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i promise the mon el is brief and so so gratifying, supercorp really is that bitch, the only acceptable mon el is a dead mon el so jot that down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkuus/pseuds/linkuus
Summary: supercorp morning after but mon-el shows up and clearly cant read a room, and lena doesn't leave her home without a gun. alternatively titled the one where mon-el gets what he deserves"It’s like we say back on Daxam. The more the merrier.” At that, Lena steps away from Kara and Kara freezes, her eyes glowing as her heat vision threatens to explode. “Excuse me-,” Kara stops when she hears the unmistakable sound of metal behind her. “Is that so?” Lena says, pulling her gun out of her purse casually, as if she’s done this a thousand times.





	That's What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all of this while buzzed and then i proofread it tipsy so any and all mistakes are my own fault

As she woke up, Lena noticed two things: her arm was dead asleep, and her face was buried in something soft and blonde. She was a little warm, but it wasn’t too unbearable and she easily drifted back to sleep. 

The sun shone through the blinds into Kara’s room, slowly warming the Kryptonian. Kara blinked awake to something under her squirming, a few seconds later she registered the mumbling behind her. “-so heavy? And warm, it’s like I’m spooning a furnace.” Lena she thought before it registered. Oh shit, Lena’s in my bed. “Mmf, sorry,” Kara murmured before scooting away, voice thick with sleep. 

Lena laughed and Kara swore Lena’s sleepy chuckle is the single greatest thing she’s heard across the entire galaxy – well, close second actually. Lena moaning her name easily took the top spot. “Hey no, come back,” Lena said, scooting closer to Kara and her back. Kara rolled over and Lena laid her head on her chest, her hair splayed across her shoulder. Kara’s hand came up to absently toy with Lena’s soft, black hair. A comfortable silence spread over the two, sleep still coating their brains.

“So,” Kara started before pausing, a slow smile spreading over her face before she continued “that’s what friends are for?” Lena hit her shoulder, turning her head and laughing into Kara’s chest and Kara quickly joins in. After the laughter fades into happy sighs, Lena props herself up to better see the girl beside her. “Friends?” She asks smugly, a perfectly manicured eyebrow raising. “Whatever you say, pussy breath.” 

“Lena!” Kara gasps, feigning shock as she sits up and gets out of bed, a content sigh leaving her lips as the sunlight hits her bare skin. “You weren’t complaining about it at all last night, which we should probably talk about. I mean –uh– not that I regret anything because I don’t at all and I hope you don’t either, but I don’t want this to be a one time thing and-“

“Kara, breathe,” Lena cuts her off, sitting up on her knees on the bed to wrap her arms around the rambling girl in front of her. “We’re going to talk about it, we’re talking about it now. We’re still friends –no– I’ve never had friends like this before,” Lena sighs. She brings one hand up to push Kara’s hair back, not breaking eye contact with the other woman. At Lena’s pause, Kara leans in to rest her forehead against hers, a small smiling playing at her lips while she’s tracing absent shapes into the exposed skin of Lena’s back, almost getting lost in the softness.

“Is this you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Kara whispers, tilting her head ever so slightly to nudge her nose against Lena’s. A silent nod is what she gets in response, but it’s all the affirmation either of them need. Kara giggles, or maybe Lena lets out the happy noise but she’d never own up to it, as she finally closes the gap between their lips. 

* * *

The sun is shining fully into Kara’s apartment now as the two women fall into an easy kitchen routine as if they’ve been doing this forever. Lena, now showered and dressed in Kara’s sweatshirt, watches as Kara pours enough pancake batter to feed a small army into the pan. “Jesus Christ Kara, how many people are you feeding?” She asks, unable to keep the smile out of her voice. Girlfriend. Kara Danvers is my girlfriend. She’s – she’s fucking up the pancakes. 

“Oh shit,” Kara mumbles, interrupting Lena’s thoughts as she tries to unsuccessfully flip one of the pancakes. “So they might be a little ugly, but food is food babe.” She says, turning to flash Lena a way-too-bright-for-this-time-of-the-day smile. “Also you and I both know I have to eat a lot, I don’t know why you’re acting so surprised. Alien biology isn’t new to you.” Kara teases back, huffing as she flips another pancake a little too early. “Really, if I recall correctly, you’ve very recently been very into Kryptonian biology,” she adds with a turn, leaning back against the counter to look at her girlfriend. Girlfriend, wow. 

Lena laughs at that, shaking her head and walking over to nudge Kara. “Kara it’s sex, not a science experiment,” Lena retorts, smiling at Kara’s antics. Kara laughs and looks down at that, a familiar gesture Lena’s come to understand as her attempt to hide her blushing. Kara’s hand comes up to adjust the glasses she isn’t wearing as she looks back up to Lena. “Hey, has anyone ever told you that you look just like Supergirl? But you surely can’t be her, Supergirl would never be the little spoon,” Lena teases with a playful smirk. A beat passes before both girls erupt into laughter, unable to hold it back.

“If you tell anyone, it might just leak from an insider at CatCo that Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, cries during s-“ Kara cuts off abruptly, squinting as she sees someone walk up to the door. “What the fuck is he doing here?” Kara asks, speeding to her bedroom to pull a pair of discarded pants on before giving a pair of sweatpants to Lena. “Put these on, you’ll want them,” she says as she steps in front of Lena. Lena has just finished pulling the pants on as the door opens and her stomach drops when she sees who walks in. She looks from his smug face to his forehead, unable to keep the displeased frown from showing on her own mouth.

Mon-El was supposed to be in space or dead, anywhere but inside Kara’s apartment. “Mon-El, what are you doing here?” Kara says, drawing herself up more as she sees him quickly approaching her and Lena. “I’m back! I came back for you!” He says excitedly, clearly missing the disdain filling the room at his arrival. “Yeah, I see that but how?” Kara starts. He crosses the room quickly, grabbing Kara by the shoulders and kissing her to cut her off.

How did I do this for so long? Kara thinks before pushing Mon-El back with more force than she thought, causing him to stumble backwards. “Don’t-“ Kara says, stopping when she hears Lena step up beside her. Lena has a smug smirk on her face and her arms are crossed over her chest, but she doesn’t look upset. Kara starts to ask her what’s going on, but before she could get the words out Lena’s already speaking. Kara freezes for a second before registering what Lena said, and her hands quickly come up to cover her mouth, muffling a surprised laugh as her face flushes.

“What? Kara..?” Mon-El says, confusion painting his features. Lena shakes her head, chuckling before she repeats herself, “You heard me. How does my pussy taste?” Mon-El blanches as the realization dawns on him. Lena turns her head, chuckling into Kara’s shoulder as Mon-El stands frozen, feet away from where the two girls are. “But you said you loved me!” Mon-El says, pulling Lena and Kara out of their own little world.

“Circumstances. You don’t tell someone that you hate them right before they die. That’s just not nice,” Kara says, linking her arm through Lena’s instead of stepping in front of her again. Stronger together, she thinks as she stares Mon-El down you never made me stronger. “Lena and I, we’re dating now. And it would, it would be best if you left,” Kara says, pausing for a second before adding, “she’s never doubted me. Lena’s believed in me from the start like I’ve believed in her, and I’ve never had to question whether or not she actually cares about anyone but herself. She’s more of a hero than you’ll ever be Mon-El.” 

Mon-El ignores her, nothing new, and opens his mouth to talk again. “Well,” he says with a chuckle, trying, and failing, to be charming, “it’s like we say back on Daxam. The more the merrier.” At that, Lena steps away from Kara and Kara freezes, her eyes glowing as her heat vision threatens to explode. “Excuse me-,” Kara stops when she hears the unmistakable sound of metal behind her. “Is that so?” Lena says, pulling her gun out of her purse casually, as if she’s done this a thousand times. Lena steps back up beside Kara, her gun in her hand as she eyes it lazily. “Speaking of Daxam, I’ve heard lead is pretty poisonous. Doesn’t really follow your ‘the more the merrier’ rule.”

Kara is too caught up watching Lena because holy shit that’s hot to do anything but stand there and wait for the ringing of the gun, not that she’d want to stop it anyway. She finally moves after the shot rings out, watching as the bullet flies through the air and hits its mark. Mon-El clutches his leg and falls to the floor, yelling something that Kara doesn’t quite care to catch. “Thanks for coming back, I missed this,” Kara says, leaning down and pulling her necklace off of the wounded Daxamite. “Kara! She shot me! Lena fucking Luthor shot me, and you’re on her side?” Mon-El chokes out, the lead burning through his veins. Kara simply shrugs, turning to Lena with a sly smile as she hears Mon-El push himself up and hobble out of her apartment.

“What can I say, darling? Sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through,” she jokes, turning the gun over in her hands. She puts the gun back into her purse before going back over to Kara, reaching out to turn the stove off. “Also he’s going to die of lead poisoning soon anyway, especially not with a bullet wound and the remaining lead in the air. He might have survived long enough for us to come up with a counter for the lead since he was here for so long before. But chances are he’s dead as soon as he steps outside now.” Lena explains. 

“Lena, I’ve never had someone shoot an ex-boyfriend for me, no matter how much Alex threatened it,” Kara says, laughing as she picks Lena up with ease, kissing her happily. “I can’t say I’ve shot many ex-boyfriends, but you know, circumstances,” Lena says after they finally part, her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist. Once the laughter dies down, both women sigh happily, relieved to know the frat guy from space isn’t coming back. “Kara, if you tell anyone I cry during sex, I’ll hold a press conference just to tell everyone in national city that Supergirl literally starts floating when she orgasms, and I just might be the first ex that Alex Danvers gets to shoot after that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ejwaklfdsfdjsa this stemmed from joking around with hayley and here we are. come yell at me on tumblr @karadanver


End file.
